


Homecoming Surprise

by Rehfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poly lovers Derek and Stiles have bought a new toy.<br/>They can't wait to tell their boyfriend Scott when he gets back from his trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyaludi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyaludi/gifts).



“Do you still have it in?” asked Derek. He kissed Stiles’ bare shoulder in the early morning light of the loft.

Stiles smirked as he poured the coffee. He had been freshly fucked that morning by the sourwolf and was still feeling a bit loose in his joints from the experience. They had tried something a bit off the beaten path that morning though and Stiles couldn’t wait to tell Scotty about it.

“Of course I do,” he smiled. Derek gave him a grin back.

“Good,” said Derek.

The door to the loft slid open and Scott bounded through. He had just come back from visiting relatives in Mexico and Derek was the first one to him to scoop him up in a bear hug. Setting him down, he kissed him thoroughly as Stiles trotted up to do the same. Theirs had been a strange and wonderful romantic road and the three of them had found a balance they could all live with. Stiles relished the feel of Scott against him once again and whispered into his ear: “God I missed you, babe.”

“You too.” Scott’s smile was like sunshine.

“We have something to tell you,” said Derek. Stiles could see him practically vibrating, itching to tell his Alpha of the wonderful thing the two of them discovered just that morning.

“Can I set my stuff down? Get a chance to take my shoes off?” Scott asked with a chuckle. “God, you two are like puppies with a new toy.” He threw his duffel in the corner and unlaced his shoes, kicking them off near his bag. He felt Derek’s strong hands on his shoulders steering him toward Stiles.

“Show him, Stiles,” said Derek.

Stiles slowly walked to Scott and took his face in his hands. He kissed him softly and said: “Maybe we should move this to the bedroom so Scotty can make a deposit of his own?”

Derek felt himself getting hard at the thought and all three of them ran up the stairs.

 

~080~

 

It was a black butt plug with a wolf’s tail attached. Stiles had bought it as a joke but Derek was intrigued. “So is it to your liking, Alpha?” asked Stiles as he waved his ass in the air. He knelt on the bed, presenting himself to a proud and aroused Derek and a slightly shocked but entirely amused Scott.

“That’s awesome!” laughed Scott as he gave the tail a gentle pull.

“Pull it out and fuck me, Scotty,” said Stiles, his cock hardening at the thought. “Missed you, man.”

“Love to,” said Scott. He pulled himself out of his jeans and gave his prick a few strokes.

“And I’ll make myself busy over here,” said Derek, stripping himself naked in the matter of a moment. He sat at the head of the bed, spreading his legs wide for Stiles’ mouth.

Scotty pulled out the plug and set it aside. Derek passed him the bottle of lube and enjoyed Stiles’ tongue on his cock as Scott lubed up his fingers. Derek said to Stiles: “Don’t lose my load, Stiles.”

“Mmm,” said Stiles. “Won’t let it happen, wolfman.”

“Your load?” asked Scott, pausing in his actions.

Derek smiled. “Yeah,” he said, fondly stroking a hand through Stiles’ hair, “Turns out Stiles likes to be plugged up with our cum inside him. Wants to carry it around for as long as he can. Don’t you, human? Huh?” He gave Stiles’ hair a short playful tug.

“Want to be a good boy for you both,” said Stiles, losing himself to the pressure of Scott’s fingers and the taste of Derek’s cock. “Please come inside me, Scott. Want you to. Want to hang on to that piece of you for as long as I can.”

“Good God,” said Scott. His mouth hung open during their explanation, but it was Stiles’ longing to please that rushed a massive amount of heat to his groin. He leaned over Stiles’ back and whispered: “You want to be a good boy for the pack, huh?”

“Yeah, Scotty - Alpha,” said Stiles as he licked along Derek’s cock enjoying the feel of it hardening under his tongue. “I want this so bad. Please let me keep you inside me.”

“Alright,” said Scott. “But first I want to see you suck Derek off.”

Stiles let out a groan and took Derek into his mouth as far as he could, cheeks hollowing as he sucked him during the pull off, Derek letting out a groan of his own in the wake of his action. Stiles circled his tongue around Derek’s fat corona before diving in again, lips pink and wet with his efforts.

“Good boy, Stiles,” said Scott. He leaned up and crawled forward to kiss Derek, a hand still in Stiles’ ass, scissoring him open gently.

They both watched Stiles work, throat flexing as he swallowed him down over and over, eyes slowly closing, clearly enjoying the moment. Finally, Stiles became impatient. He pulled off Derek’s dick and begged: “Please now, Scotty? So ready for you.”

Scott didn’t need any more encouragement. He knelt behind Stiles, lining himself up and slowly eased into his heat. Stiles’ moan came out of a mouth wrapped around Derek’s tip, making Derek shudder and squirm. Scott grinned at them both as he eased out again and plunged himself back in. He could feel the extra slick from Derek’s cum; it awoke the possessive side of his nature, the wolf inside of him. He had to mark his territory, had to reclaim his mate. He held a crazy idea in his head that he should make Derek wear a butt plug to hold his mark inside of him as well, but he shelved that for the moment as his hips undulated, finding a rhythm that would bring him to his orgasm, allow him to make Stiles his own once more.

The slap of his skin against Stiles’ ass, the sound of Stiles sucking Derek off, the sight of Derek, sex-drunk, head tilted back, lost in his own world… all of it blended together with their scents, the ones Scott had missed so much during his time away. It made for an all-encompassing experience Scott didn’t want to end. But he felt the coil of heat tighten in him, his stability lose a step. His fuck became erratic, stuttered. He spilled into Stiles with a shudder, gripping his hips dangerously tightly, claws extended and pushing into his skin and raising red welts but not breaking the skin. His howl was piercing as he marked his mate.

Derek came soon after, eyes afire, back arched. Stiles swallowed him down and Scott came down off his high watching his two favorite boys get each other off.

Stiles pulled off Derek and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Plug me up, Alpha. Wanna hold you in.”

Deftly as he could with trembling post-orgasm hands, Scott slipped out and nested the plug in its place. He licked at the wounds he inflicted on Stiles, feeling badly for leaving them there. They weren’t that bad, Stiles had been on the receiving end of much worse by more evil monsters than Scott. Still, the guilt was there.

He licked and soothed, smoothing his licks into kisses as Stiles stood up on his knees and watched him, still hard as a rock. Scott looked at the line of him, thin, lanky, and with a ridiculously cute gray and black wolf’s tail sticking out from his backside. He couldn’t help but grin up at Stiles’ fucked-out face, mouth red and raw, eyes half-glazed. Their eyes locked. Suddenly, Derek was there, kissing Stiles and stroking him off. Scott moved to his other hip, soothing him with more kisses and licks.

Stiles arched his back as he came, a cry passing his lips. Derek smeared Stiles’ cum all over his chest before letting Stiles collapse against him. Scotty came up from behind and pressed along Stiles from the back, rubbing his hands over his skin, easing his come-down.

“Perfect homecoming is perfect,” said Scott, kissing the words into Stiles’ skin before moving his mouth to Derek’s. “This was incredibly hot.”

“And the beauty part is: our boy here is willing to be our little depository for as long as he can stand it,” said Derek, a wicked light playing in his eyes.

“Love you guys,” murmured Stiles as he fell asleep against Derek, the warmth of his two favorite werewolves creating a perfect nest to snuggle into.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Alya!


End file.
